The Burning Nightmare
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A nightmare is going to drive Ruby insane because of Cinder and some other student
1. Chapter 1 Dismay

**The Burning Nightmare Chapter 1 Dismay**

"Aah!"

Ruby shouted loudly and sweating profusely from her nightmare of a mysterious woman she knew before. It was a terrifying feeling inside Rarity's mind. Looking over to her sister Yang sleeping soundly, she got out of her bed then shook her sister awake. When Yang opened her eyes, all she saw was a terrified look on Ruby's face as to say she experienced something horrible so her maternal instincts kicked in and she immediately hugged her tightly.

"Whoa little sis what's gotten into you?" Yang asked.

Ruby was too busy crying to be in a talkative mood, all she wanted was a hug.

 _Something happened to her but what?_ Yang pondered.

"Y-Yang is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Ruby squeaked, wiping her tears.

"Sure" Yang beamed, holding Ruby close to her as they both slept.

Ruby had never felt so safe in anyone's arms since his Uncle Qrow went off on a mission with Weiss and Blake. The nightmare she had earlier didn't persist, making Ruby a happy girl and the fact she had Yang by her side so that was a double bonus.

But outside, Cinder along with a boy carrying a chain link walked up to Roman who was just watching a shipment truck come by.

"Ah Cinder, Firestarter what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you two for another hour" Roman addressed.

"Well we're here anyway so it doesn't matter" Cinder responded sharply.

Firestarter let out a small chuckle.

"In any case are the shipments ready?" Cinder pondered.

"As a matter of fact, they are almost ready for packaging. All we need to do is send it over to Atlas" Roman explained, leaning a little on his cane.

"Good" Firestarter agreed.

Roman gave an approval smile then adjusted his hat. "So, what's the news on little Red?" he asked.

"Ruby Rose is still experiencing nightmares of what happened to one of her friends dying in front of her. I can use her this as a way to control her, turn her into an unstoppable force of evil, capable of destroying lives" Cinder explained smirking a little.

Firestarter smiled at the idea.

"You guys deal with Red while I take this shipment out to Atlas" Roman said, walking over to a shipping boat out for Atlas Capital.

The boat then left the docks, on its way to Atlas for that shipment to be taken care of. Cinder then turned her attention back to Firestarter who was contemplating how Ruby was going.

"A few more nights like this will send Ruby into a vulnerable state which will make it easier to control" Cinder assumed.

"Let's hope so" Starter hoped.

Cinder couldn't agree more and with Qrow, Blake, and Weiss out on a mission this was going to be an easy feat.

The next morning Ruby puts on her school uniform along with her red cape to complete her look of a huntress, whereas Yang just strapped on some pants before placing her gauntlets on her hands, looking very cool at least at least in her own mind. Yang did a pose and Ruby giggled gleefully until the both of them laughed. The two sisters walked down to where they all met, formed RWBY, fought the bad guys that threatened the world but ever since Cinder went M.I.A. no one has been able to find her along with a former student named Firestarter.

"You know if what Ozpin said about this Starter guy was true then I'll be the first to burst on the scene" Yang boasted.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Ruby said.

All of a sudden Ruby felt a lump inside her chest, causing her to stop moving.

"Hey Ruby you okay?" Yang asked worried.

The lump in her chest started to grow louder and louder inside Ruby's head that she had to cover her ears to stop this strange thumping. Yang was trying to figure out what was going on with her little sister. When Ruby looked up, she saw Cinder's face and pushed Yang away and backed up into the fountain breathing heavily.

" _Ruby come to me dear I won't hurt you. All I want is for you to be with us"_ Cinder said.

"Stay away from me!" Ruby shouted, closing her eyes tight waiting for the inevitable.

All that happened was the Cinder illusion replaced by Ruby's older sister Yang giving her a big warm hug. Ruby looked around to see what she saw was nothing but an illusion caused by lack of sleep.

"Hey little sis you feeling any better?" Yang wondered, putting one hand on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby nodded. "I think so, all I could remember was seeing Cinder coming towards me" she explained.

"Ruby you know that Cinder has not been seen since that fight she had with a dragon Grimm a few months back" Yang addressed.

"I know but there's something in me that just can't accept that fact" Ruby replied.

Yang couldn't grasp at why Ruby just grabbed her head a few minutes ago and shouting incoherent words in order to avoid Cinder Fall who hasn't been since or heard from in almost a few months. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least have someone try to talk about Ruby's sudden nightmare she had last night and this little fiasco in the courtyard.

Yang agreed to take Ruby back inside so she can get some help for her problem. Meanwhile, deep into the training grounds Starter watched what Ruby did earlier from his binoculars while Cinder looked out to see Beacon, holding up a dream catcher in her hands before tucking it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Seems that your dream catcher worked after all, Ruby Rose almost tried to attack her sister, thinking it was you" Firestarter said setting her binoculars down a bit.

"That's just a small portion of what I have planned for Rose" Cinder smugly responded.

"I like it" Starter approved Cinder's advances into the depths of Ruby's mind.

They continued to look on until Starter could not see those two sisters anymore, Cinder gestured the flame boy to come down from his tree location, he came down and met face to face with Cinder as they looked on at Beacon.

 _Ruby Rose your mind will be shattered and become mine_ Cinder looked at the photo of Ruby.

A girl with red hair on one side and pink on the other side sat in the library, when out of nowhere Yang burst through the double doors with Ruby following close behind.

"Hey Thorn heart, you mind helping out my sister? She recently had some kind of hallucination" Yang asked.

"Sure, sit her down on the loveseat across from me" Thorn offered.

Yang sat Ruby down on a loveseat across from Thorn heart, for a girl who was tattoos all over her arms and chest she is always there for her friends when trouble occurs. Ruby was a little nervous, sitting across the most talented gunwoman in all of Beacon all things considered. She was popular among her classmates and even the instructors and she'll always give them pointers on how many different ways they can tackle a specific situation.

"So, Ruby, your sister says you had a hallucination about a specific person. Would you mind me asking me who?" Thorn asked in her calm, warm voice.

"Cinder Fall" Ruby quivered.

Her hands started to shake but Thorn put one hand over them, making the shaking stomp. Ruby looked up blushing a bit from the sudden contact. Thorn removed her hand in order to keep Ruby feeling comfortable by doing whatever possible in order for her to stay calm during this very difficult time.

"I had a really bad nightmare about a mysterious woman wearing the same red cape as me go around Beacon killing innocent students in the most heinous way possible. The woman went into another room and chopped..." Ruby trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

"Chopped who Ruby?" Thorn questioned.

With a deep breath, Ruby sucked in tears, "Chopped Weiss's head off in one single swipe" she addressed.

Both Yang and Thorn heart were shocked by that response.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepless

**The Burning Nightmare Chapter 2 Sleepless**

"Wait, you would never harm anyone of us or any person in Beacon. I know you wouldn't hurt Weiss no matter how many times she calls you an idiot or a dolt" Yang expressed dryly, a lump in her throat forming.

Ruby only looked down at the ground with her hands over her face, sobbing quietly. Thorn walked up to the crying huntress and gave her a reassuring pat on her back before giving her a warm hug along with Yang. Ruby felt warmth from them and returned the hug, feeling slightly better only slightly.

"Thanks, you guys that was just what I needed" Ruby thanked her older sister and Thorn heart.

"Hey don't worry little sister I'm always here for you no matter what" Yang said smiling warmly.

Ruby felt better with each minute that passed. The three girls eventually gathered some food and ate in the courtyard outside, near the forest.

Meanwhile, Starter then choked out another Atlas solider with his fire chain, letting his body drop face first to the ground motionless. All that was left were nothing more than frail Atlas soldiers either strung up, impaled, or just choked out and killed. Cinder's heeled shoes made a clicking noise as she walked through the carnage that was death by fire, seeing all this destruction put a smile on Cinder's face.

"Glad to see you had a good time" Cinder said.

"Yea, those chumps never stood a chance against the likes of me" Starter stated.

"Don't get too cocky Fire, we still have a job to do and the only way we are going to fulfill it is to keep a watchful eye on that crystal we need" Cinder warned him.

Starter nodded, knowing that getting cocky now would not produce results only cause problems. They both walked to a leader camp tent that wasn't too far off from the forest. Cinder entered first then looked around to see a jar glowing a bright green aura emitting from it.

"That must be the crystal?" Starter asked.

Cinder smirked, walking towards the jar and reached inside to pull out a green crystal which again emitted a green glow inside the tent, Starter stared in amazement at the beautiful crystal Cinder had in her hand.

"That is so pretty" Starter said.

"Yes, it is but once we combine this with the dream catcher, our little Ruby won't have such sweet dream anymore" Cinder explained.

"Ruby's dreams will intensify with every passing night until she finally comes to us" Starter assumed.

"Precisely" Cinder said.

"It would perceive as the perfect crime" Starter said.

Cinder would have to agree with him, the people of Beacon Academy all think both Cinder and Firestarter are M.I.A but after tonight they will know that is not going to be just a rumor.

"Ruby if you need to sleep with me or Thorn just shake the rope behind you" Yang instructed.

"Okay" Ruby replied, tugging on the rope as a test run.

Thorn heart smiled at Yang and Ruby seeing that they had each other's back like she did with her sister Susan before she sacrificed herself to save her and their father. So, seeing those two reminded Thorn of Susan.

"Whelp time for this firefly to get some shut eye" Yang said laying down.

Thorn chuckled at that before turning out the lights then falling asleep. Ruby pulled the covers up to her neck before closing her eyes and sleeping.

Sounds of fire and explosions echoed through Ruby's head as she shot up to see she was in the middle of the floor covered in blood. She screamed, backing up into a wall surveying the current area to see her friends laying there dead. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Qrow just to name a few and the blood was all over her scythe/gun and hands. Her hands started to quiver as she started to cry after what she did. All of a sudden, a shrill scream could be heard from miles away.

 _Weiss!_ Ruby grabbed her scythe and fast traveled to a rooftop to see Weiss standing there next to Ruby, a crazed looking Ruby Rose.

It was like looking into a mirror but crazed Ruby slashed at Weiss, causing her head to come off and roll toward Ruby who started to shake violently and breathe heavily.

"Your next!" Crazed Ruby proclaimed.

She jumped in the air and drove her boot into her face, no matter how she blocked she was sent flying. The crazed Ruby sent her into a pillar, coughing up blood.

"Now you won't stop me ahahahah!" Crazed Ruby laughed.

She woke up in a cold sweat then pulled the rope, signaling Thorn to wake up to check on Ruby. When she looked up, she saw Ruby sweating profusely as if to say she endured a non-lucid nightmare that was nothing more than a terrifying experience.

"Oh god Ruby what happened?" Thorn asked frantic.

"I was in this place where I saw all my friends including Uncle Qrow dead. There was this crazed version of me that chopped Weiss' head off before she killed me" Ruby explained in between shaking.

Thorn embraced Ruby tightly, not letting her go cause right now she needed some comfort from someone.

"It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I became a monster, something I don't want to be" Ruby said, looking up at Thorn.

"That will never happen Ruby I forbid it" Thorn proclaimed.

Ruby wasn't sure how someone like Thorn who should be a part of a biker gang would begin to help Ruby Rose and her sister Yang. That determination was what brought Thorn to the dance in the first place, coming from a broken war-torn home into a place where students learn to fight and the importance of teamwork. Ruby didn't know how Thorn was going to help her but at this point she'll take it, anything that could lessen these sudden nightmares.

 _Thank you Thorn_ Ruby hugged her smiling warmly.

Yang woke up hours later to go use the bathroom that was all the way down the hallway. During her walk, she heard a crash and clinking of chains, Yang pulled out her gauntlets and put them on in defense to whatever that noise was, Starter stood in front of Yang at least a few feet away.

"Firestarter Dazzle? I thought you were dead!" Yang said shocked.

"As you can see Yang I am very much alive" Starter replied.

"I'm sorry to say but your return will be short lived" Yang threated.

Firestarter's chain became a flaming sword, he charged at her where Yang blocked his attack with her gauntlets but got a strong knee to the face causing Yang to flip over. Before she could hit the ground level, Fire punches her hard in the ribs, causing them to crack and pop as blood began to come out of Yang's mouth.

She got to one knee but went again with Dazzle by using quick attacks with her gauntlets that fired incendiary bullets at Dazzle that disoriented him a bit. Yang backed up a bit, ready for that famous one punch and then she charged with a perfect aim at Firestarter's face. When she was about to deliver a jaw breaking punch, Cinder's foot met Yang's face as she went flying until she hit a wall hard.

"Yang when will you ever learn? No matter what you and Thorn do, your little sister will be ours" Cinder said, walking up to Yang.

She shook the cobwebs from her head and attempted to attack Cinder. Unfortunately, Starter's chain wrapped itself around Yang's arm and pulled her away from Cinder.

Cinder watched smirking before putting one hand on her head until she passed out. Starter removed his chain from Yang's arm, as she was no longer a threat.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

**The Burning Nightmare Chapter 3 Sleepover**

Thorn and Ruby woke up the next morning and Thorn git up noticing that Yang's bed was empty with just ruffled sheets.

 _She must have gotten up to go use the bathroom_ Thorn assumed.

Walking down the hallway yawning, that was when she noticed a bunch of other students in one area which can mean one thing: Yang got into some trouble. Thorn maneuvered through the students to see Yang passed out on the stone floor near Beacon's fountain. She decided to carry Yang all the way back to their room then laid her down in her bed.

"What happened to Yang?" Ruby puzzled.

"I wish I had the slightest clue as to why I found her just passed out" Thorn replied confused.

Ruby went to go grab her clothes and put them on with Thorn looking away prior to Ruby's request. Once she was dressed she walked over to the mirror to see how she looked, the image looked back at her was that of her crazed Ruby she saw in her nightmare. She gasped, backing away quickly with eyes wide and shaking violently.

"Ruby are you okay?" Thorn asked.

"I-I-I saw my reflection, that crazed maniac wearing _my_ face" Ruby managed to say, quivering in between speaking.

Thorn looked at the mirror to only see herself and Ruby.

 _That nightmare must have plagued her mind more than I originally thought_ Thorn pondered.

Yang eventually woke up and sat up in bed, she looked over to see her sister shaking a bit and Thorn holding her tightly. Her mind was a little fuzzy because of what Cinder did last night but seeing Firestarter Dazzle pounded in her mind.

"Yang who was that guy last night?" Thorn questioned.

"His name is Firestarter Dazzle, he used to be my sparring partner but sided with Cinder Fall after the Grimm invasion during the festival, all I saw on the news was live footage of a jet leaving the stadium and his face showing up on a mug shot. Dazzle was like any student but after his sister Firestorm passed away from a disease he blamed Ozpin for her death. Cinder offered him sanctuary and peace of mind, so even since then he was always vengeful towards everyone at Beacon" Yang explained.

Thorn was utterly speechless at the short version of Firestarter's story told by Yang of how Starter betrayed everyone of Beacon and blamed Ozpin of a mistake that he couldn't control.

"Wow I never thought a man like him would have such a vengeful vendetta because of a disease" Ruby said skeptical.

"I did hear that Firestorm was infected by the parasite Grimm that seeped into her body, she tragically died from that bite" Thorn recalled.

Ruby then felt sad for Firestarter's sister, being infected by a parasite Grimm was not a fun time for anyone involved and his sister unfortunately suffered greatly because of it. Thorn remembered seeing Firestorm transform into a parasite Grimm, how the snakes wrapped themselves around her arm like they were pets to her. Just thinking about that tragic day sent shivers down Thorn's back.

"A parasite Grimm is a bad idea, but having to die for it is really heartbreaking" Ruby said.

Yang and Thorn each exchanged nods of agreement to Ruby's statement.

Firestarter walked through a pathway that led to the fatal death of her sister. The Grimm made her powerful but her body wasn't able to handle it, causing Firestorm to perish under own creation.

 _Sister I will take revenge on those students, including Ruby Rose_ Starter proclaimed.

"Starter come here" Cinder commanded.

Firestarter broke from his trance and walked over to where Cinder was, which was looming outside to see Beacon in the distance.

"We got Ruby a little paranoid so now the time is going to be trying to get her to us" Cinder said.

Starter grabbed the crystal and dream catcher, watching as the glow brightened then fired a laser into Ruby's ear without her knowledge.

Distant voices that Ruby could hear were that of whispers and they grow soft but she had a fear that they would get louder.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Yang? Thorn? Anyone?" Ruby called out.

No sounds came out except the whispering voices in her head.

 _Ruby Rose your friends want to betray you. They are using you so they can kill you_

"What?! They would never do that!" Ruby screamed out.

 _Do you really believe that Ruby? Are you certain YOUR OWN sister isn't plotting your demise_

Ruby fell to her knees holding her head, desperately trying to stop the voice in her head to stop.

 _Kill her Ruby, before she tries to kill you_

"...Yes, I will kill Yang before she gets me" Ruby obeyed, her eyes flashed green and smirked devilishly.


	4. Chapter 4 Mayhem

**The Burning Nightmare Chapter 4 Mayhem**

Ruby grabbed her scythe and unleashed its power on anyone who tried to comfort her, which got Yang's attention as she heard the screaming from downstairs.

"What on earth is that?" Thorn asked.

"Don't know, I need you to get any surviving students to a safe area while I got turn Dazzle into a pile of ash" Yang planned.

Thorn ran out but was blown out of the window by a sniper shot from Ruby, she was still alive. Yang activated her gauntlets to face Dazzle and Cinder, this time it wasn't who she thought. Instead, it was Ruby flashing green hue under her eyes and holding her scythe with a blank expression on her face. Yang's expression of that of shock and fear that Ruby is the cause, she didn't want to fight her own sister but no other option presented itself inside Yang's mind.

"Ruby whatever Cinder is using to control you, fight it!" Yang yelled out.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Ruby charged at her, slashing the scythe at Yang. She ducked the attack and shot her in her face, forcing her to back up then look up at Yang. She came at Yang again but was met with a roundhouse kick to the face, causing Ruby to go through a wall that led to outside. As she was falling, Yang jumped up and punched her in the stomach hard, causing Rose to crash land that made a small crater. Yang yanked Ruby by the collar, her eyes burning red with rage for Cinder making her little sister her own puppet to control.

"I'm sorry Ruby but this is for your own good" Yang apologized before punching Ruby's lights out.

Cinder walked up with a slow handclap, Starter coming in beside her.

"Bravo Yang just simply bravo. I never knew you had it in you to even knock out your sister. Well you learn something new every day" Cinder said smirking.

Thorn ran up to stand side by side with her best friend Yang, she then noticed Ruby on the ground knocked out cold then looked back at Yang.

 _So, I'm guessing that she took care of Ruby_ Thorn assumed.

"Let us take Ruby and no one has to get hurt Yang" Starter offered.

"No way" Thorn replied, drawing her twin swords in a battle stance.

"I'll take Dazzle and you can take Cinder" Yang commanded.

"You got it" Thorn beamed, winking at Yang.

Cinder created some daggers and attacked Thorn while Yang went after Starter for what he did last night and she wanted payback. Thorn blocked strike after strike from Cinder's dagger attack before flipping her over and going for a stab move but Fall rolled out of the way to stop that from happening.

"You haven't skipped a beat since you betrayed MY order" Cinder blurted out.

"I had my reasons" Thorn responded.

They engaged in a sword lockup, in which Cinder heated up making Thorn skid to the ground and losing her twin swords in the process. Cinder then jumped on top of her, pinning her down.

"Now be a good girl and let me kill you" Cinder cooed, lifting her dagger.

Thorn struggled with all her might but didn't budge, a sudden gunshot knocked the dagger out of Cinder's hand.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Ruby hissed.

That little distraction was enough time for Thorn to monkey flip Cinder into the ground. Her swords reappeared and she trapped the flame maiden in a sword prison where she wouldn't be able to escape. Firestarter in the meantime got knocked out and sent flying into a tree back first before skidding down the wood.

Yang ran up and embraced Ruby more tightly then before. Thorn put her swords away then joined in the group hug.

Soon after, Atlas soldiers came over and arrested Cinder and Firestarter before putting them on the airship. Once they left, Yang let out a sigh of relief after enduring that flame maiden Cinder Fall and a former student Firestarter Dazzle.

White sheets covered the dead that Ruby slaughtered in a fit of uncontrollable anger thanks to Cinder combining her dream catcher and a green crystal her and Starter found at an Atlas camp.

"Thorn what did Cinder mean by you betraying her order?" Yang questioned.

"I guess it's time I told you. Years ago, when I was running away from home after my father committed suicide, Cinder found me hiding out in an empty cave scared and cold. She offered me a place to stay if I joined her along with other people I can't name at the moment. I had no other choice, so ever since I could remember I was fighting alongside that witch. When word got out that Grimm attack, I fought them off with help from some fauns named Blake and Cinder abandoned me because I didn't want to help her carry out a terrifying perfect plan of hers. I took the offer to come to Beacon and never go back to Cinder no matter what" Thorn explained.

"Wow so you turned on Cinder to help heroes like us escape those Grimm that were invading?" Ruby asked.

Thorn nodded.

"Well you did the right thing even if it costed a few lives at that festival" Yang said.

Ruby nodded in agreement after she saw not only her best friend Penny get destroyed by Pyrrha but then Yang get in trouble because of one of Cinder's associates. Hearing Thorn save other people's lives from Grimm was pretty valiant and unselfish of her, even though Cinder didn't want anything to do with Beacon's best and brightest.

"We are grateful to call you my friend...actually _our_ friend" Ruby said hugging Thorn.

She returned the hug while wiping away a tear that was coming down her cheek.

Cinder sat across from Firestarter, flashing a smirk on her face as she could hear fight sounds from the distance until there was nothing but silence.

"Who's out there Cinder?" Starter asked.

"An old contact of mine" Cinder said, standing by the door.

A woman with different colored eyes and hair opened the door to help Firestarter and Cinder escape. The woman undid their bindings, smiling as she did so.

"Good work Neo I trust you left no survivors?" Cinder asked.

Neo smirked, then walked over to Starter and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Cinder smiled at that little affection Neo gave to Firestarter.


End file.
